Ne jamais oublier
by AmE-RomantiK
Summary: song fic sur Ne jamais oublier de Neo-Krown /OS/ Sur L'Après Guerre,la tristesse de la perte d'un être chère, de l'être que l'on aime HP / GW


Me voila avec un petit Os qui me trotait dans la tête et que j'ai enfin ecrit et enfin publié

* * *

**L'aube se lève  
Mon coeur s'éteint  
Depuis que mes yeux ne voient plus les tiens**

Je m'en souviens encore, ce temps écouler me fait penser à une éternité mais ce n'était que ce soir. Une libération pour le monde des sorciers mais à quel prix ?

Je t'ai vu courant vers moi ne comprenant pas pourquoi. Tu hurlais mon prénom,

« Harryyyyy ! »

Je me souviendrais toujours de la tristesse et de l'angoisse dans ta voix, elle en était presque palpable. Tu hurlais comment un cri d'espoir un espoir de changer les choses. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu courais le placer entre Lucuis Malfoy et moi.

**Seulement j'aimerais bien t'oublier  
C'est la vie qui semble s'acharner**

Puis ce jet de couleur verte entra en contacte avec ton corps. Seulement je compris mais c'était trop tard.

Toi morte cette réalité m'était impossible, d'au temps plus si c'était par ma faute. Ma culpabilité me ronge le sang.

**Ferme la porte sur nos souvenirs  
Laisse moi penser à mon avenir**

Cela fais quelques heures maintenant que le plus grand mage noir, que le monde des sorciers a connu, est tombé, mais à quel prix ?

**Sans toi et nos moments de joie  
Sans toi je crois que je n'y arriverais pas**

Te souviens tu des heures passer au coin de la cheminée à parler de notre futur vie ? Une fois que la guerre serait finie, une fois qu'il serait mort.

Maintenant je l'ai tué, mais à quel prix ?

**A mon avis, c'est elle la femme de ma vie  
Celle avec qui  
Je veux passer ma vie**

Il est tombé sous ma baguette, ma magie décuplée par la rage, par ma rage, par ma colère mais surtout de tristesse ma tristesse de t'avoir perdu.

Tu n'es plus là. Mais la Terre continu de tourner, le soleil de se lever mais ma vie s'est arrêtée en même temps que la tienne.

**Aujourd'hui je vis ma vie  
Du moins je survis comme je le peux  
Avec l'espoir de te revoir  
C'est ce qui me permet de ne pas t'en vouloir**

Assis au bord du lac je vois le soleil se lever, c'est la première fois qu'il m'apporte que tristesse ressent-il le même manque que moi ? Sait-il que tu ne le vois plus se lever et que tu ne le verras plus jamais ?

**Pars oh oui, pars en vie  
Mais ne me laisse jamais t'oublier  
Sache que tu resteras pour moi  
Une femme inoubliable**

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule es-ce-toi ?

J'entends mon prénom murmurer mais ce n'est pas toi. Pas ta voix.

Je vois des gouttes d'eau tomber à Terre est-ce le ciel qui pleure ta disparition ? Impossible tout le monde est bien trop heureux d'être sorti vivant de cette guerre pour se rendre compte de ma tristesse cacher sous ces sourires que j'affichai à chaque poignée de main.

**A mon avis, c'est elle la femme de ma vie  
Celle avec qui  
Je veux passer ma vie**

Tu me manque tu sais !

Je revis sans cesse ce cauchemar où je te vois courir puis tomber me lamentant à chaque fois de ne pas avoir agi.

**Un moment avec toi, rien de plus à ma joie  
****Deux secondes sans toi, la fin ne tarde pas  
Ne tarde pas  
Ne tarde pas  
Ne tarde pas**

En regardant les nuages je vois les contours de ton visage, en regardant le lac j'imagine ton reflet à coté du mien mais je ne voix qu'Hermione me souriant puis elle reparti dans les bras de Ron. Tu lui manque tu sais. Tu leur manques.

**A mon avis, c'est elle la femme de ma vie  
Celle avec qui  
Je veux passer ma vie  
Aujourd'hui je vis ma vie  
Du moins je survis comme je le peux**

On prétend qu'avant de mourir on revoit toute sa vie se défiler devant ses yeux. Mais à présent que tu es morte, moi, je me souviens et revis chaque moment passé ensemble, la première fois que je t'ai vu à la gare accompagnant tes frères « Voix neuf trois quarts c'est par là » disait ta mère, en seconde année dans la chambre des secrets. Je me souviens de chaque moment, de chaque instant. Nous deux dînant au chandelle juste avant de te faire ma demande, la joie qu'on pouvais voir dans tes yeux …

Mais maintenant tu es partie, je suis resté.

**Avec l'espoir de te revoir  
C'est ce qui me permet de ne pas t'en vouloir  
De t'en vouloir  
De t'en vouloir**

Je pense à toi, je te dessine, je te murmure.

« Ginny »

Je murmure ton prénom comme un cadeau que je me fai.

Je te fais la promesse de vivre et de ne jamais t'oublier … Ginny… toi … la femme de ma vie.

* * *

Surtout n'esiter pas à cliquer sur le petit bouton vert ça fai toujours plaisir

biz-

AmE-RomantiK


End file.
